


The Spy Who Came in from the Cold

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Severus Snape's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Severus Snape's birthday.

Severus stood at the cottage door and Summoned three pieces of firewood from the stack near the garden shed. There were only a few inches of snow on the ground but the wind coming off the steppes was bitter cold.

There would surely be more snow come morning.

The fire roared and crackled when the new wood was added, a blaze of heat warming the room.

Severus settled down in his chair, picked up his reading glasses and his book, and celebrated his birthday in the way he'd dreamt of doing since he was a boy.

In complete, blissful _peace_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from John le Carré.


End file.
